


Call me master

by Dirkus5000



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Desk Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Slight OOC, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirkus5000/pseuds/Dirkus5000
Summary: Dude this is porn without a real plot. This is a short sex drabble that I'm sort of proud of.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Main Character (Mystic Messenger)/Other(s), RFA (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, RFA (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, RFA/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Call me master

I find myself knocking on Jumin's office door, hands shaking as I do. I have an idea of why he wants to see, and I'm not sure I'm prepared to be yelled at again. I really messed up this time. It was a mistake to say something like that in front of his father, but at the same time, I had no idea it was his father. 

A curt 'come in' is heard through the other side of the door. As I enter, Jumin straightens up. “I’m sure you know why I called you in here.” His stare pierces through me. I step inside fully by this point and shut the door behind me. My hands are clasped in front of me "Y-yes sir." I try and keep myself from visibly shaking. Jumin stands and starts pacing around you. “If it were anyone else we wouldn't even be having this meeting and you would already be escorted out by guards...But,” He leans close to me his breath is hot on my neck. “I’m feeling more on the generous side this afternoon.” A shiver goes up my spine, as he paces around me, like a hungry wolf circling his prey, and I blush as his hot breath fans across my neck. “What’s wrong?” His lips are now almost against my neck. I can feel him speak his next words. “You seem to be at a loss for words at the moment.” "N-nothing sir" I all but squeak out. “Right now. I don’t want to be called sir.” His voice is stern. “Go to the desk...now.” 

"I-I don't know what you want me t-to do si- I mean" I trip and stumble over my words "wh-what should I call you..?" He begins to leave a trail of small kisses down my neck. “Right now you’ll call me your master.” He clears his desk and gently bends you over it. “Give me your hands.” "J-jumin! This is- this-" I'm torn between wanting to keep going, and wanting to stop, knowing how wrong this is. He's tying his tie around my wrists by this point. “Do you want me to stop?” My breath hitches and I very meekly say "n-no master.." Jumin nods and tightens the restraints around my wrists. After he’s done with that he leans over and starts kissing my neck again. He leaves decent-sized hickeys on your neck. I whimper and bite my lip, squeezing my thighs together. This is so wrong and yet I can't find it in myself to tell him to stop. He moves his hands up my shirt slowly. When he makes it to my breasts he squeezes at them through my bra. 

"F-fuck, J-jumin, please.." Jumin lifts my skirt and spanks me, hard. “That’s not what you’re supposed to address me as at the moment.” "Ahh! I-I'm sorry master!" I whimper. Jumin smirks at my response and proceeds to spank me again for good measure. “Good girl.” He moves to the hem of my underwear and starts to pull them down. After my underwear are at my ankles he puts two fingers to my clit and starts moving painfully slow. I whimper again, my breathing getting a bit heavier "P-please master, p-please don't tease-" He moves quicker for a few seconds. “What do you want me to do baby?” His voice is like silk. "P-please go faster-!" He chuckles and moves faster. His other hand travels to my ass. He grabs a handful and squeezes. I can feel myself getting closer and closer by the second, as his skilled fingers rub over me. He stops when he notices how close I'm getting. I hear him start to undo his pants.

'ohfuckohfuckohfuck' I think over and over again, panicking a little "u-uh, J-jumin, I'm- I'm not-" He pauses a moment. “You’re not what?” "I-I'm not on birth control..." He nods and moves to the back of his desk. He rummages in a drawer and pulls out a condom. He goes back around to you and opens the condom to slide it on. "I-I'm nervous.." I say in a small voice. Jumins soft side kicks in. “If you don’t want to we don’t have to baby.” He pauses. “But I can be gentle if you wish.” "Please be gentle at first.." I bite my lip. “Of course.” He slides in slowly, trying to gauge my response. I wince, trying to get used to his size, and the feeling of being stretched after not having sex for a while. "K-keep going-" He starts by moving slowly. His fingers move back to my clit. I whimper and push my hips back into his "m-master...please go faster.." He smirks and starts to thrust faster. He moves his other hand to my breast and squeezes. "O-oh, please!" “Please what?” He awaits my answer. "Please go faster daddy!" I feel the knot in my abdomen grow tighter. "O-oh, d-daddy may I, please-!?" “Please what kitten?” Hes getting close. His thrusts are starting to become sloppy. "P-please can I cum!?" Before Jumin can respond there is a curt knock at the door 

Jaehee walks in and doesn't bat an eye. “Mr Han might I remind you that this type of relationship in the workplace is unacceptable? Or shall I pull up the power point again?” He pulls out and pulls up his pants. “No Assistant Kang. I am well aware of that.” He looks at me. “We can finish our meeting later if you wish.” I am blushing as I nod.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end congrats!


End file.
